


yucky another kinktober

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ass-eating, M/M, Reader is a transguy, i'll add more tags as i go on, or when I feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this one is a bit more selfindulgent and sweet w not as much smut and i hope people dont mind dsjfnfalso starting a few days late oopsies





	yucky another kinktober

You pulled at your fingers nervously, staring down at your feet. You had came to him, wanting.. to try something new. But with the way he was looking at you, it made you _so damn shy._

"well?" He purred, tilting your head up so you could look into his eyes. "come on, little pup.. you're only this shy when you really want something.." The way his voice dropped, it sent shivers down your spine. The butterflies in your stomach got worse, a nervous frenzy. You shook your head, trying your best to laugh it off as you shoved his hand away from your chin. "It's! Nothing! I forgot. Hah.."

He rolled his eyes, though he couldn't hold back an amused sigh. "geez, pet.. with all that we've done already, you shouldn't be so damn shy.. but hell if it ain't cute." He chuckled, cupping your cheek. "c'mon. out with it." he ran his tongue along his teeth. "or do you want me to punish you..?"

You fucking _shivered._

"..wouldn't be against it.." you mumbled to yourself before coughing, trying to ignore how his grin turned ravenous. "W-well! Um, I'll tell you when.. when I remember."

"oh, pup.. enough of that." He purred, pulling you close. "tell me what you want. you know i can't help myself when you're so damn adorable.. tell me what it is you need, pup." He had leaned down, murmuring into your ear. You swallowed thickly, shutting your eyes as you opened your mouth. Your words came out in a rush.

_"Isortawannahaveyoueatmeoutbut--"_

"woaah. slow down, baby. can you repeat that?" He sounded worried now, hand dropping down to the back of your neck. He applied some pressure, gently massaging in an effort to get you to relax. "c'mon.."

You took a breath and slowly let it out, wringing your hands together again. "Um. I.. I want you to eat me out, but.. n-not from, the, um.." You kept your eyes shut, not wanting to see the look of disgust on his face or.. god, he was going to laugh. 

"oh. damn, and here i thought you really wanted to do something out there.." he chuckled, resting his chin on your head. You flinched, a little confused at first.

"i know ya don't like me touchin there much. that ain't a problem, babe, okay?" He pressed his teeth against your head in a mock-kiss, humming gently. "you don't ever gotta feel embarrassed about stuff like that. kay?"

You murmured a reply, shrugging your shoulders. You probably were being a bit too dramatic after all- he.. already recognized you didn't identify as, well, female. But.. that still didn't stop you from feeling so embarrassed about your body, so uncomfortable and.. well, gross in it. It didn't feel right at all. 

"c'mon." His voice broke you from your thoughts as he picked you up. "i'll take good care of you, pup.."


End file.
